The Love Story version 2
by IloveJason4va
Summary: Well the other stories I created that was related to this title turned out pretty bad but this one is totally different with three new, diffrent characters. I hope you enjoy it. R&R please,please,please
1. Default Chapter

Okay my versions of this story wasn't really good but uh hopefully this one can be better than them so here it goes.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here only Sarah, Angelina, and Catherine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was looking through a magazine, M, and watching TV. Her age was about 21, she had platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, her weight was about 110, and her height was 5" 9' her skin color was really light and her complexion looked a whole lot like Brittany Murphy. She was looking through her magazine until the phone rang so she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, girl. What up?"  
  
"Oh hey, Catherine. Have you spoke to Angelina any the past couple of days?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"Because, all three of us are suppose to head for California for our five week vacation tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. I remember that. Oh hold on I have another call coming in." Catherine said.  
  
You see, Sarah, Catherine and Angelina have been friends for quite a long time, ever since kindergarten have they been friends. Catherine is about 20 years old and she has wavy fire-red hair, emerald-green eyes, she weighs about 120 pounds, but her height is about 5"7 and her complexion looks like Jennifer Lopez. And Angelina is 18 years old, shoulder-length blue hair, hazel eyes, weighs about the same as Catherine, 6"1 in height, she looks like Avril Lavgine.   
  
*back to story*  
  
"Hey Sarah, Angelina wants you to three-way her."  
  
"Okay, no prob."  
  
Sarah pushed the flash button and then dialed Angelina's phone number and then got her on the line so Catherine could talk to her also.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Angelina." Sarah and Catherine said together.  
  
"So are you two ready for our five week vacation?"  
  
"We sure are. Hopefully we'll find boyfriends on the trip." Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah. But I already have a boyfriend, remember?" Catherine said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Adam, wasn't it? Well,we better get off the phone, remember to be here at 8:00 PM tonight so that way we can go to bed and get up early because our flight leaves at 8:00 AM." Sarah informed them.  
  
"Okay see you, Sarah." Catherine and Angelina said together.  
  
~At 8:00 PM~  
  
Sarah was finishing packing up until the door-bell rang. She quit for a little while to answer the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Sarah welcomed her best-friends as they entered the door.  
  
"Do you have everything?" She asked her friends.  
  
"We sure do." They said together.  
  
"Good, well you two get ready for bed. Both guest rooms are ready for you. I'll still be packing up though. See you in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Sarah was gathering up her CDs and while she was at it she took all her friends stuff and her stuff to the car. She got done packing at 9:30, after she got done she went to bed and set her alarm clock. After that she went to bed.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Dib and Zim were working on packing their things.  
  
"I don't see the point of packing all of these things to go to this place called California, earth stink."  
  
"Zim, it's called a vacation and we're taking it so we can get away from Gir and Gaz."  
  
Zim and Dib have been friends since freshman year of high school. They're now both 21. They used to be enemies but they didn't see what the point is anymore so they decided to become friends. And Dib decided it was time to give up the paranormal.And Zim gave up trying to take over the world. But here's what they look like now from what they did when they were enemies. Now Dib still has jet-black hair but he cut off the cowlick, which makes him look very cute. He wasn't really scrawny like he was back then. You could see that he had a well-built figure under his shirt, his height was 6"4'. And now Zim, he also has his jet-black hair too, but he usually combs his cowlick back. He has some muscles too, just not like Dib's. His height was about 6"3'.  
  
"Hey Dib, if we take this so called vacation, do you think we'll meet any human girls?"  
  
"I don't know Zim. And when did you become so interested in girls?"  
  
"Dib, just because I'm an alien doesn't mean I can't be interested in the opposite species."  
  
"Well, okay. But... um, well we better go to sleep so we can get to the airport on time. Hey, can you help carry these to the car?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After they got done getting the stuff to car Zim went into the guest room that Dib had. And Dib went to his room and then went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming up. 


	2. Going to the airport

~Tomorrow~  
  
Sarah's alarm clock went off and she went to the two girls' room and knocked on their doors to wake them up.  
  
"Wake up you damn sleepy-heads. I'm going to fix us breakfast and make some coffee."  
  
"What's for breakfast." They asked through the doors.  
  
"Scrambled eggs and biscuits."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"You two get up and get ready while I fix the breakfast. And if I'm not finished then I want you two to finish for me while I get ready."  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"Everybody ready?"  
  
"Yes we are." They both said as they entered Sarah's black Hummer.  
  
"Is it really neccesary to take your Hummer?" Angelina asked.  
  
"It's not like it's going to get stolen, besides my mom and dad agreed to meet us at the airport so they can pick it up. Nothing to worry about, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Sarah, can you do me and Catherine a favor?"  
  
"It depends, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you sing for us? I never told you this but you sing really, really good. And when we get to California, tonight we're taking you to a karaoke bar."  
  
"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me. Hell no, I'm not going to any karaoke bar and sing. Hell with that shit."  
  
"Please, Sarah."  
  
"Ok. If that will shut you up."  
  
Sarah got out her CD case from the visor and took out Boomkat's she turned it to "The Wreckoning" and started singing to it. Which seemed that you were listening to the CD and not Sarah because that's how good of a singer she was.  
  
"I came, I saw, I kicked some ass   
  
The pain I caused it makes me laugh  
  
'Cause the way I do my thing is strange   
  
I just inject myself into your veins  
  
Can't run cant hide theres no way out  
  
The sun will rise and its about   
  
Time for the wreckoning   
  
Time, time for this girl to sing  
  
Damn if i thought that u would change and my life would stay the same   
  
I went, You don't even care about me and no you don't give a damn   
  
Things will come and things will go and one thing that I know fo' sho  
  
is that you don't give a damn about me and so I'm walking out the door   
  
oh yeah hmm..   
  
Can't move can't breathe it's getting dark   
  
The beast has come to steal your heart   
  
So you better practice your scream   
  
Oh you may not live your dream   
  
Things will will come and things will go  
  
And one thing I know fo' sho is that  
  
You don't give a damn about me and so   
  
I'm walking out the door   
  
The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning (Oh it's time)(2x)  
  
Damn if i thought that you would change and my life would stay the same   
  
(The wreckoning, the wreckoning)  
  
You don't even care about me and no you don't give a damn   
  
Things will will come and things will go  
  
And one thing I know fo' sho is that  
  
You don't give a damn about me and so   
  
I'm walking out the door   
  
The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning (Oh it's time)(2x)  
  
And I'm running from my problems I got my funny face painted on  
  
And then I'll think of what you said to me and then I'll think of what you did to me  
  
I'll think of you and probably laugh   
  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh   
  
And then I'll think of you and problably laugh   
  
You're the one I'm running from  
  
Damn if i thought that u would change and my life would stay the same   
  
I went, You don't even care about me and no you don't give a damn   
  
Things will come and things will go and one thing that I know fo' sho  
  
is that you don't give a damn about me and so I'm walking out the door   
  
The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning (Oh it's time)(2x)  
  
The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning, You don't give a damn  
  
The wreckoning, the wreckoning, the wreckoning, I'm walking out the door "  
  
After Sarah stopped singing, Catherine's cell-phone rang.   
  
"Hello?!" Catherine said into her cell-phone  
  
"Hey Catherine me and you have to talk."  
  
"Hey, Adam. Is that you? Sure, what do you want to talk about."  
  
"Catherine, I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Catherine developed tears into her eyes but managed to ask, "Why?"  
  
"I can't say why, just that all I'm saying is it's over."  
  
Catherine hung up on him without saying good-bye. After she hung up she started crying, just like somebody died. Sarah and Angelina heard.  
  
"Who was that?" Sarah and Angelina asked.  
  
"A-Adam." Catherine said between sobs.  
  
"Oh no, he didn't do what I think he just did, did he?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well, what are thinking he did?"  
  
"He broke up with you, didn't he?" Sarah asked.   
  
After hearing that Catherine started crying worse.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. I knew he was a jerk and he was going to do this to you. But sooner or later he'll call again realizing what mistake he just made." Angelina said.  
  
"Angelina, I don't want Catherine to be more upset than she already is now. So just don't talk about it, okay."  
  
"Okay, Sarah."  
  
"How about this, tonight all three of us are going to that karaoke bar and chill out. Let you get over that jerk." Sarah suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Sarah. Come on, how about it Catherine? Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah I'll go with you two."  
  
The three girls arrived to the airport and checked in their luggage. After that Sarah went to find her parents so she could give them her keys to her Hummer and take it to their house. But she was paying so much attention to what was going on in her mind than looking where she was going.   
  
"Sorry" she said as she accidentally bumped into a guy. She stopped and looked over him he was wearing a long trench-coat, a plain red shirt, black pants, and black boots.   
  
"Uh hi, I'm Sarah." She smiled an award winning smile and held out her hand. The guy held out his hand, too and shook her's saying, "I'm Dib."  
  
"Nice meeting you, Dib."  
  
"Hey you know you look a whole like-"  
  
"Brittany Murphy? I know I get that all the time. So... um, what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm heading for California with my friend, Zim."  
  
"Really?! Wow what a coincidence. I am going too, with my best friends Catherine and Angelina. But I was on my way to find my parents to give them my car keys, so they can take my car to their house."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"So, Dib. I guess I'll see you on the plane. I have to give these to my parents. But hey, I was wondering if you and your friend, Zim, would like to join us tonight?"  
  
"Sure if that's alright with you."  
  
"It's fine with us. See ya, Dib."  
  
"See ya, Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned around and went to go find her parents. She gave them her keys to the Hummer and went back to find her friends. When she found them she gave them every detail about her encounter with Dib and the conversation they shared.  
  
"And he said he has a friend with him. I bet he would love to date one of you guys."  
  
Angelina and Catherine already had stars in their eyes.   
  
"Oh and they are going to join us tonight. But I didn't tell him where we are going though."  
  
"Oh good, now we can meet this Dib dude AND his friend. And Dib will actually get to see how talented you are."  
  
"Oh hell no, I already told you guys. I AM NOT SINGING IN THAT DAMN KARAOKE BAR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh come on, please, please, please." Angelina begged.  
  
"Oh okay. I guess."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Catherine said.  
  
10 minutes later they called everyone going to California to go to the gates. Sarah, Catherine, Angelina, Dib, and Zim all went to get onto the plane and went to California.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Dib, tell me of this human named Sarah and her friends." Zim said as they went to their seats.  
  
"Well Sarah has beautiful blonde hair, dark blue eyes, really skinny, in my words 'attractive', and she looks a whole lot like that human actress Brittany Murphy."  
  
"And what about her friends?"  
  
"I really don't know Zim, but this Sarah is really nice. I bet her friends are too."  
  
"Well, what are their names?"  
  
"Angelina and Catherine."  
  
"They already sound beautiful to me."  
  
After they stopped talking Dib sat back in his seat. 5 minutes later he went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming up. 


	3. at the hotel

When they got to California, Sarah and the girls went and got a rental car they could use the whole time they were there. Then Sarah drove all the way to their hotel and checked in. The hotel had an heated outside pool that went to 12 feet , a hot tub, an excercise room, and an arcade. Sarah and the girls decided that since it was 5:30 they would go into the hot tub and then swim for an hour and then get ready to go to the karaoke bar. So they went up to the room and put on their swim suits. The room looked like suites and they all had three beds, two TVs, a stereo, an iron board w/ an iron.   
  
"So are you two ready to go to the pool, or what?" Catherine asked the two girls.  
  
"Yes, we are." said the two of them. When Sarah went in front of the girls and opened the door and there was Dib standing there.  
  
"So, what are you girls up to?"  
  
"Oh we're going to go to the pool area and relax a while." Sarah said.  
  
"Really."   
  
"Oh, where's my manners? Angelina and Catherine this is Dib. And Dib this is Angelina and Catherine."  
  
"Man, I'm surrounded by celebrity- look-a-likes. Catherine you look like Jennifer Lopez and Angelina, you look like Avril Lavigne." Dib joked.  
  
The three girls started laughing and then Catherine asked "Hey do you and your friend want to join us at the pool? I'm sure you'll also be joining us tonight too but maybe we can have a talk and get to know each other better."  
  
"Sure, I'll go to my room and get ready. Meet us in room 521 okay."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
Dib turned and went to go to his room.   
  
"Damn Sarah, he looks fine. I think you two would look adorable together."  
  
"Shut up, Angelina." Sarah said as she closed the door to the room.  
  
The three girls got their sandals on and put on their cover-ups with their suits on underneath. Then they grabbed the towels and headed toward Dib and Zim's room. Sarah knocked on the door and Zim answered it.  
  
"Uh hi, you must be Zim."   
  
Zim looked at Sarah weirdly wondering who could have mentioned his name to this lady. Then he suddenly realized it and said "And you must be the girl named Sarah. And who Dib has been talking about. Who are they?" Zim asked pointing to Catherine and Angelina.  
  
"Oh um. Angelina and Catherine, this is Zim. Zim this is Catherine and Angelina."  
  
"Hi Zim, nice meeting you." Angelina said.   
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you Angelina."   
  
"So um, are you coming with Dib to the pool?"  
  
"Sure, I mean if you want me to come." he said staring at Angelina once more in interest.  
  
"It's really up to you, Zim." Catherine said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Just wait a few minutes and I'll be out with Dib, okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Well let me explain something, Zim created this antidote to where he can actually go into the water without it burning him.   
  
*And now back to the story*  
  
Dib and Zim came out of the room with a shirt and some swimming trunks on. Dib and Sarah walked together and Angelina and Zim walked together. Poor Catherine was left walking all alone. When all them reached the pool they all went into the hot tub.   
  
"So Dib, are interested in my best-friend Sarah?" Catherine asked, which caused Dib's face to turn a shade of scarlet of embarrassment.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Really. Maybe I could change your mind." Sarah said as she planted a long kiss on his lips. After she was done his face was redder than ever. Instead of saying something he started kissing her again. After 2 minutes they quit kissing. After they pulled away, Sarah brought up her fingers and gently touched her lips with her fingertips, which made it look like she really enjoyed it. She did enjoy though.  
  
"Wow." she whispered to herself.  
  
"So um back to the questions." Angelina said.  
  
" What type of music do you like, Sarah?" Dib asked.  
  
" Mostly anything that's rap and some pop. How about you?"   
  
"Mostly the same except for rap. I can't stand that stuff."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Damn, I think we've been in here for a long time. I'm all pruned up and I look like an old lady." Angelina said aloud.  
  
"I think we all look like that." Sarah said.  
  
"Well, when we get back to our room we can take a nap and get rested up for tonight." Catherine informed them.  
  
"Yeah what great thinking, we're leaving tonight at um, 11:30 I think." Angelina said.  
  
"Yep 11:30."  
  
"Um, where exactly are we going tonight?" Dib and Zim asked together.  
  
"You'll just have to find out." Catherine said.  
  
"Well,we better get back to our room and rest a little bit. See ya, Dib." Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah, see you, Zim." Angelina said also.  
  
"Bye girls."  
  
Sarah and the two girls went to the room and took a long nap.  
  
~ at 9:30~  
  
"Hey girls, we better get up and get ready so we don't have to worry about it at 10:30." Catherine suggested.  
  
"Yeah you're right, Catherine we should go ahead and do that." Angelina said.  
  
Sarah got up from her bed and went into the bathroom to get a shower. But before she got in she went into her bag and got her toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo, soap, deoderant, a hair dryer, curling iron, and a comb. Then she went into the the shower and got out 15 minutes later. Then she brushed her teeth, put her deoderant on, and then dried her hair and combed it. She came out of the bathroom with a towel around her.  
  
"Okay, um Angelina it's your turn." Sarah informed Angelina. Angelina got into her bag too, and got everything she needed. And then she got in the shower which took her 18 minutes. Then she did what Sarah did. She brushed her teeth and everything else.   
  
They all were ready at exactly 11:30, because it took them a long time to fix their hair and pick something really good out to wear to the bar.   
  
Sarah wore a red shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach, black-leather pants, black fingerless gloves, black high-heeled boots, blood-red lipstick, and some eye-shadow. Angelina wore a blue shirt, blue jean bell-bottom pants, black boots with no high-heels, black lipstick, rings on each finger, 50 multi-colored rubber bracelets on both arms. And now Catherine, she wore a black shirt, black baggy pants, red high-heeled boots, blue lipstick, 100 black rubber bracelets, and no blush.  
  
"Okay, now let's go get Dib and Zim, I bet their waiting on us now." Sarah said as she opened the door to leave but there was Zim and Dib already standing there.  
  
"Uh, hi Dib." Sarah greeted.  
  
"Hi Sarah." Dib greeted back.  
  
"So are you and your friend ready to go with us?"  
  
"We sure are, aren't we Zim?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, okay let's head out, then." Catherine said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sighs*   
  
Love, isn't it so special. Well that was chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming up. 


	4. Hanging out at the karaoke bar

~ at the bar~  
  
"Sarah, what the fuck are we doing at a damn karaoke bar?" Dib asked.  
  
"Well this is where we were going. And no, Angelina I am not fucking singing." Sarah said as Angelina came up to her.  
  
"Oh come on Sarah, even Dib wants you to do it, I mean look at him."  
  
Sarah looked at Dib and noticed the pleading look on his face.  
  
"Oh, hell no." Sarah said.  
  
"Come on please Sarah, please, please, please." Dib begged  
  
"Fine I will."   
  
"Oh thank you so much, I love you-" Dib covered his mouth realizing what he just said.  
  
"E-Excuse me?" Sarah asked suspiciously and looked at him amazed.  
  
"I- I said I love you, alright."  
  
"Awww, how sweet. Sarah and Dibby are in love." Angelina and Catherine said together.  
  
Sarah blushed. Dib noticed and then gently kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush more. Then she noticed she wasn't the only one who was blushing, it was Dib too.   
  
"Ok now we have a next person who will sing, it is my very best friend, Sarah. So Sarah would you please come to the stage?" Catherine said on the microphone. Sarah quit blushing and headed towards the stage. But before she went to the stage Dib stopped her and gave her a quick kiss. "You'll do great."  
  
Sarah grabbed the mic and then started singing "Low" by Kelly Clarkson and man did she sing like the real singer:  
  
"Everybody's talking, but they don't say a thing.  
  
They look at me with sad eyes but I don't want their sympathy.  
  
It's cool you didn't want me .  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Why did you have to make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say before I let go...  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out   
  
Were you the last one to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low.  
  
No, I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be sane  
  
My friends are outside waiting   
  
I've got to go.  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out   
  
Were you the last one to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low.  
  
I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret   
  
And I go with a clear conscience  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
This to show for all the time I loved you so  
  
So....  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out   
  
Were you the last one to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low. (3x)"  
  
The song ended and everyone screamed, clapped, and yelled. When she got off the stage Dib ran up to her and said,  
  
"Sarah, that was... incredible. You have a beautiful, angelic singing voice."   
  
"Thanks." She said and she stood on her tip-toes and went to kiss him on the cheek, but he grabbed her and kissed her passionetly, Angelina noticed and went to get Zim. A few minutes later Angelina got back into view with Zim, and she pointed Dib and Sarah out to him, after he looked their way his mouth dropped open.  
  
"I think our best-friends have grown close."  
  
"Just like us." Zim said.  
  
"Excuse me?Are you saying that you feel the same way that Dib feels about Sarah?" Angelina asked.  
  
Zim went wide-eyed at the thought of what he just said.  
  
"Yes. I do. And I'm not afraid to admit it, Angelina. And I'm sure you feel the same way about me."  
  
"Yes, you are right." She said as she laid a kiss right on the target she was aiming at, Zim's lips. They kissed for a long time, not wanting it to end. The same way with Sarah and Dib. After they quit kissing Sarah said to Dib, "Don't you think we're moving a little to fast. I mean we just met today."  
  
"Maybe just a little too fast. But I was wondering if you would like to be my, um, g-girlfriend?" Dib stammered out.  
  
Sarah smiled at Dib and said, "Yes. I will."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, really."  
  
Dib gave her another quick kiss and then dropped his gaze on Angelina and Zim.  
  
"It looks like we're not the only ones who were kissing." Dib said pointing to them. Sarah looked to where Dib was pointing and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Oh my god, Angelina." Sarah said to herself and she started giggling.  
  
"Hey Sarah." Catherine said as she approached with a guy.  
  
"Hey Catherine, who do you have with you?"  
  
"Oh, this is Andy. Andy this is my very good friend Sarah."   
  
"Hi, Andy nice to meet you."  
  
"Well Andy, me and Sarah need to talk so, um, you have my room number right?"  
  
"Yeah, um bye." Andy said as he gave Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." Catherine said as Andy left.   
  
"Oh my god, Angelina and me and now you. I thought you wouldn't get over that jackass Adam. But you sure as hell proved us wrong."  
  
Angelina and Zim then came up to them and Angelina asked, "Okay, what is this commotion about?"  
  
"Hey Angelina, Catherine actually found herself another man."  
  
Angelina looked at Catherine wide-eyed.   
  
"You mean she actually is over Adam?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. And tomorrow they're going on their first date together."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"So do you guys want to get some beers? I'll buy them" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'll take one." Angelina and Catherine said together.  
  
"No, I'll take care of the drinks." Dib and Zim said together also.  
  
"No that's okay, I'll get them." Sarah said.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"Damn, we're lucky that we took a taxi and didn't drive." Catherine said as they walked inside the hotel building.  
  
"I think we had to much to drink." Sarah said. Then Dib picked Sarah up.  
  
"Hey!! I can walk you know."  
  
"Oh no you're not walking when your intoxicated."  
  
"Damn Dib you act like we've been dating for months. And this is not my room."  
  
"I know it's not your room, but you three girls are staying with us tonight. Catherine can sleep in the spare bed."  
  
"And where are me and Angelina going to sleep actually?"  
  
"With us."  
  
"Excuse me, just because we just started dating today doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you." Sarah said jokingly.  
  
Then Zim arrived with Angelina in his arms, he laid her down on his bed, with her asleep.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep. Night, Dib."  
  
"Night, Sarah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was Chapter 4. Um, Chapter 5 is next. 


	5. Catherine's date with Andy

~The next morning~  
  
Sarah woke up and looked around and then noticed Dib asleep beside her. Her gaze then landed on Angelina sleeping with Zim, and Catherine was sleeping on the spare bed. She quickly got up and shook Catherine awake.  
  
"Huh? What?" Catherine said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"We need to go to our room so you can get ready for your date with that dude Andy."  
  
Catherine snapped out of her drowsiness and then got up and made her bed while Sarah went to wake up Angelina. She acted the same way Catherine did when she woke up. And Sarah informed her about what her and Angelina were going to do today. Sarah and Angelina left Zim and Dib a note.  
  
~Zim and Dib,  
  
Sorry you weren't up to say good-bye, we went back to our room. You can come over if you want to, or we might even be down by the pool or the excercise room. So... see ya.  
  
Love you,  
  
Angelina and Sarah.  
  
The three girls left Dib and Zim's room and went to their room. The time was about 12:30 and Catherine had to be ready by 1:00. Catherine went into the shower and then got ready for her date with her new boyfriend, Andy. She was wearing a red shirt, a long blue-jean skirt, pink lipstick, and white tennis shoes. At exactly 1:00 Andy came to the room and knocked on the door.  
  
"See ya guys." Catherine yelled as she went out the door.  
  
"Have fun, and behave yourself." Sarah and Angelina said together. After that they fell back asleep for about an hour. Then they got up and went down to the excercise room, after they were done excercising they went for a little swim. Dib and Zim joined them a while later.   
  
"Hey girls." Dib and Zim said.  
  
"Hey." they said back as they entered the hot tub. Dib sat beside Sarah and Zim beside Angelina.   
  
"So did you get my letter, Dib?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I sure did."  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"So, Catherine. What brings you here in California? Where do you really live?"  
  
"Um well, I came here with my two best friends in the whole world. And I really live in Florida."  
  
"Cool. I came here for a vacation here, too. I really come from New York..  
  
"Well, I better get back to my friends so, um, call me later at the hotel. And maybe all of us can have a triple date."   
  
"That would be interesting. And I will call you later." Andy said smiling at Catherine. She noticed and returned the smile.  
  
"Okay, bye." Catherine said as she gave Andy a quick kiss on the cheek, after that she went into the hotel room. She closed the door and went to go jump on her bed.  
  
"He is so amazing." She practically yelled. She then found a piece of paper with something written on it.  
  
~Catherine,  
  
We're down by the pool, if you want to you can come and join us. And you can tell us how your date with Andy went.   
  
Your friends,  
  
Angelina and Sarah.  
  
So Catherine went to get her bathing suit on and made her way to the pool. She joined them 15 minutes later.   
  
"Oh hey, Catherine. How was your date with Andy?" Sarah asked as her friend got into the hot tub.  
  
"Hey, guys. My date was very fun. He seems like a really nice guy and I hope that me and him turn out better than me and Adam did."  
  
"Yeah, I really didn't like Adam too well, he was a total jerk. I didn't know how you could stand somebody like him." Angelina said.  
  
"You're right, you know. I kind of knew that we wouldn't last, and really I didn't give a fuck."  
  
Angelina and Sarah bursted out laughing with surprise.   
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Everyone went back to their room and got into the shower to the chlorine from the pool off, then they laid down to rest a little while.  
  
"You know, I think we should do something than rather sit around on our ass all day today. I mean we came here for a vacation. So let's haul our asses into gear and hang out today, just the three of us and maybe tomorrow we can have a triple date." Sarah explained.  
  
All three of the girls went into their suitcases and got out something to wear. They were ready in about 20 minutes. Then they went down to their rental car and headed to the nearest mall they could find.  
  
"So, where do you want to shop first."   
  
"I vote for Claire's. How about you guys?"  
  
"Okay Claire's it is."   
  
So the three girls went into the store and they all bought at least 5 packages of bracelets, and they even bought charm bracelets too. They all shopped for at least an hour and had a whole lot of stuff. The other stores they went to was FYE, Bath and Body, and Hot Topic. Then they all went back to the car, loaded all their stuff in, and then headed towards a movie theater.  
  
"Okay now here are the three movies choices, Bringing Down the House 2, Tombraider 3, or Freddy vs. Michael." Sarah suggested.  
  
"I would definately choose Tombraider 3." Catherine said.  
  
"Count me in it too." Angelina said too.   
  
"Ok let's go see that then."   
  
So Sarah and the other two girls went to get their movie tickets and went to go find a seat. The movie lasted about two hours and 30 minutes.   
  
"That movie was sweet." Catherine said as they headed towards the car.  
  
"Yeah, but I kind of thought the second one was better." Sarah declared.  
  
"Man, I'm wore out. I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally wiped out." Angelina protested.  
  
"Yeah, and it's 8:30 now. Damn, that movie was really long. But really cool, though." Catherine said.  
  
The three girls arrived back at the hotel and unloaded the car. Then they went up to the room and rested a little while until the phone in their room rang. So Catherine went to answer it.   
  
"Hello?!"   
  
"Is Sarah there?"  
  
"Yes, hold on I'll go get her." She then handed the phone to Sarah.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, it's me Dib."  
  
"Oh hi, Dib."  
  
Sarah and Dib started talking for a little while and then hung up.   
  
"Well we better get to bed, guys. We have another long day ahead of us." Angelina said to the girls.  
  
And so the girls went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was um, chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming up. 


	6. Sarah and Dib's fight

~ 4 weeks later~  
  
"Damn, I can't believe I'm only staying one more week here, in this lovely city." Sarah said to Dib as they were taking a walk in the city, hand-in-hand.   
  
"Um, Sarah, I was wondering if, um... You wanted to, we could,uh, m-move in with each other after the week we get back."  
  
"Yeah, that would sound cool, because I think Angelina is going to move in with Zim and Catherine is going to go back to New York with Andy."   
  
Then they reached their hotel.  
  
"Well, today was great. I really enjoyed it." Sarah said.  
  
"You did?!"   
  
"Yes."   
  
They walked back to their rooms after Sarah and Dib shared yet another passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you, Sarah."   
  
"And I love you too, Dib."  
  
And Sarah walked into her room and then went to lay down in her bed. She decided to take a nap until her friends come back from their dates too.  
  
~2 hours~  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head." Catherine and Angelina said together.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You've been asleep for about 3 hours." Catherine informed Sarah.  
  
Angelina was looking out the window, staring at someone who looked oddly familiar. She then went wide-eyed and said, "Uh, Sarah is that Dib down there?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Come here."   
  
Sarah went over to the window and looked to where Angelina was looking and Catherine joined them.  
  
"Who the fuck is that?"  
  
A girl with green shoulder-length hair was with Dib. And they were holding hands!  
  
Sarah went to her bed, looking hurt, and flopped onto it crying like someone had died.   
  
Angelina kept looking down the window and saw the green-haired girl and Dib draw into a kiss that usually Sarah and him shared.   
  
Catherine was sitting on Sarah's bed stroking her hair with affection.   
  
"I am so incredibly sorry, Sarah." Which I doubt Sarah heard her because her sobbing reached a new pitch. Then Angelina saw that Dib and the girl was gone, then there was a knock on the door. Sarah went to answer knowing who it was and opened the door. There was Dib. Her eyes started welling up and he met her hurtful glaze.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
And with those words Sarah put her hand back and slapped him really hard across the face, and she slammed the door into his face.   
  
Once Sarah shut the door she fell to her knees and started sobbing once again because for once in her own life did she feel hopelessly in love. Then the phone to the room rang and Angelina answered it.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Is Sarah there?" Dib asked.  
  
" Um, I'm sorry but Sarah doesn't talk to jerks."  
  
"Angelina what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, hell you should know damn well what I'm talking about, you asshole. No one, I repeat no one ever does that to my best-friend in the whole world!!"  
  
"Do what? ANGELINA WHAT THE HELL DID I FUCKING DO, GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!"  
  
"You cheated on Sarah, you fucking player."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh don't play innocent. I know what the hell you look like, you were with that green- headed girl, you dumbass."  
  
"Oh shit. Wait a minute, how did you see me anyway?"  
  
"Oh so you do admit that you cheated on Sarah?"  
  
"Okay, I admit it. But I'm sorry, she was the one who started flirting with me and the whole holding hand thing, I don't think you even seen me try to struggle from her grasp."  
  
"And what about nearly kissing her?!"  
  
"She was trying to make the first move, and I tried to stop her but we didn't even kiss because I pushed her off of me and ran to go to your room and tell Sarah everything and-"  
  
"I don't think I believe you Dib. I really don't." Then Angelina hung up the phone without even saying good-bye.  
  
Once again there was a knock on the door, this time Catherine answered it.  
  
"Um, yes may I see a young lady by the name of Sarah."  
  
"Yes, you may. SARAH!!!!"  
  
Sarah came running to the door and saw the man standing in the doorway.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you have an incredible talent for singing, and well we are having something for the hotel guests and I was wondering if you would like to sing for us?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Be down in about 30 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay. See you in 30 minutes."  
  
~ 30 minutes ~  
  
Angelina, Catherine, and Sarah headed downstairs and right when they got in the door a spokesman said:  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen we have a hotel guest by the name of Sarah, she is going to perform a special song for us, and I hope you enjoy it. I would now like to present Sarah!!!!!"  
  
And yes Dib and Zim were there of course, and Dib had a blood-red hand mark where Sarah slapped him.  
  
Sarah took the microphone and started to sing "The Trouble With Love Is..." by Kelly Clarkson ( I love this song a whole lot)  
  
"Love can be of many splendid things  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sail and fairy tails  
  
It will make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
  
It will fool you everytime  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesnt care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See you've got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my worlds a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
  
I'd swore I'd never love again  
  
Swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See you've got no say at all  
  
Everytime I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin and I keep on falling  
  
over and over again  
  
This sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin in the pouring rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
The trouble with love is   
  
(It can tear you up inside)  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie)  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul  
  
(It doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
Your losing all control  
  
(And you can't refuse the call)  
  
ooooooooooooooo  
  
See you've got no say at all  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
oooooooooooooooooooo yea yea"  
  
Of course after the song everyone clapped and tears once again welled up in Sarah's eyes. Dib ran over to her but she ignored him.  
  
"What do you want, Dib? Haven't you broken my heart enough today, what more do you want?" She said coldly.  
  
"Listen, Sarah. I think you've got it all wrong. I was never cheating on you, it's just that, that girl was the one doing all the actions, and when we were holding hands-" Dib shuddered at the thought "I tried to pull away from her but she just wouldn't let go, and she was trying to get me to kiss her! I pushed her and ran all the way to the room to explain everything to you. Sarah, I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you. I really meant it, and I still do. I would never even dream of doing something that would hurt you." He took his finger and caressed her cheek and kissed her lips softly, passionately. When they withdrew she smiled at him and said, "Oh, Dib. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to what you had to say to me." He held his arms out and she leaned into his warm embrace. Angelina and Catherine noticed and said together, "awww isn't that sweet, they've kissed and made up."  
  
Then everyone went up to their rooms forgetting about this horrible day and then drifted towards a nice, peacful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that of course was chapter 6. Ch. 7 coming up!!! 


	7. Going back home

~ one week later~  
  
"I am sure going to miss this gorgeous city. How about you two?" Angelina asked as they boarded the plane back home.   
  
"Yeah, but hey we met some guys on the trip and now look at us, going back home with boyfriends for once." Sarah and Angelina referred to Dib and Zim, and Catherine was referring to Andy.   
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think I have a great boyfriend. Not that I'm bragging though." Sarah said.  
  
"No your right, Sarah. I do have a great boyfriend too, he was even nicer than Adam." Catherine said.  
  
The girls arrived at the airport and met up with Sarah's parents.   
  
"Hey, thanks for taking care of my Hummer while I was gone."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart. So, how was your trip?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Oh, it was great, actually I now have a boyfriend that I met on the trip. He even lives here too!" Sarah said.  
  
"Oh, that's great. I'm glad you and your friends had a great time. Well me and your father better get going, call me tonight."  
  
"Okay, love you mom."  
  
"Love you too."   
  
Sarah and the two girls went to Sarah's Hummer and put their suitcases into the car, then they got in themselves.  
  
"Nothing like being at home sweet home."  
  
"Yeah, even though in two weeks I'm going to move in with Adam, in New York."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to move in with Zim." Angelina said.   
  
"So, um, Sarah will you do me and Angelina two favors?"  
  
"Depends, what is it?"  
  
"Can you sing for us, please. And you can sing to us one last time before we move in with our boyfriends."  
  
"Okay, fine. I will."  
  
Sarah once again got out her CD case from her visor and this time she picked out "LeAnne Rimes" and turned it to "But I do Love You" and once again started singing to it.  
  
"I don't like to be alone in the night and  
  
I dont like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
  
and I dont like to have the rain on my shoes  
  
but I do love you  
  
but I do love you  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey and  
  
I don't like when nothing's going my way  
  
and I don't like to be the one with the blues  
  
but I do love you  
  
but I do love you  
  
love everything about the way you're loving me  
  
the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
  
and I love to kiss you in the rain  
  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
  
I don't like to turn the radio on  
  
just to find I missed my favorite song  
  
and I don't like to be the last with the news  
  
but I do love you  
  
but I do love you  
  
love everything about the way you're loving me  
  
the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
  
and I love to kiss you in the rain  
  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
  
I don't like to be alone in the night and  
  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
  
but I do love you  
  
but I do love you  
  
but I do love you  
  
but I do love you...."  
  
"Damnit," Catherine said as her phone rang and she added, "why is it that everytime Sarah stops singing my cellphone rings?"  
  
"Hello?!" Catherine answered rather irritated at the interruption.  
  
"Uh, hi Catherine, it's me Adam , remember your ex-boyfriend."  
  
"What do you want?" Catherine said harshly.  
  
"Well, I just called to say that I am totally sorry for what I did, and I was hoping that you would forgive me and give me another chance."  
  
"Well, I wish it would be that easy but I'm sorry I'm already taken by a really sweet guy, sweeter than you I must say. Well I have to go and DON'T CALL ME AGAIN, YOU ASSHOLE!" After these words Catherine hung up the phone without so much as a "good-bye." or anything.  
  
"Who in the hell was that?" Angelina asked.  
  
" It was that total jerk-off Adam." Catherine informed her.  
  
After hours of conversation they finally reached Catherine's house at 5:00. They helped Catherine take her stuff inside and then Sarah dropped off Angelina, and helped her and finally she went home herself and unloaded her car with a little difficulty. When she got in the house she saw that she had messages on her answering machine. She pushed the button and she had " 1 message."  
  
The first one said: "Uh, hi Sarah it's your old boyfriend from school, you know Zach. Well I was hoping you would call me and we could get together sometime, I mean if you're not too busy. Well, I'll see ya later."  
  
Sarah groaned in disgust, remembering Zach the total geek. Then her phone started ringing.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Sarah it's me Zach. Have you thought about going out with me?"  
  
"Zach, I can't because I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh really, what is his name?"  
  
"Dib Membrane."  
  
"That stupid paranormal geek?"   
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
"Remember when me and you used to date and he would always come up to you and keep asking you out and you would always call him a geek and everything?"  
  
Sarah thought about what happened in high school and then she went wide-eyed and said, "Was it that boy who had that cowlick and always went running around the school screaming about aliens?"  
  
"Duh!!"   
  
"Well I don't care. because now I am dating him and if you have a problem with it then too bad, because I WILL NEVER, EVER DATE YOU AGAIN, and I love him a whole lot. Even though he believed in the paranormal, doesn't mean I can't love him. Well, I don't want to waste my breath on you so, see ya wouldn't want to be ya!!" Sarah hung up before Zach said bye and once again she groaned in disgust. Then she went back out to the car and got out her suitcases and everything else. She got done unpacking at 7:30 and went to bed, even though it was still early, she was really wore out from traveling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this story is getting a little boring, but come on bear with me. Chapter 8 coming right up. 


End file.
